A Weapon of War
by RStyle
Summary: After eight years of constant struggle, the operators of Team Rainbow finally complete their objective and wipe the terrorist group once known as the White Masks. However, their glory is shortlived, as the United Nations pulls the plug, putting an end to the Rainbow Initiative, not finding an use for them after the completion of their primary mission.


**~Author's note at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!~**

* * *

**A Weapon of War**  
Prologue

* * *

"Grace?" Harry inquired, surprised. He studied the woman that stood at the other side of the door. It was dark outside; one sole warm lamp illuminated her features. Harry knew something was wrong. "I don't think we scheduled a session for today."

"I want to talk," she said, sharply. He only noticed that he was in the way after she frowned upon him. He quickly apologized, moving out of the way and letting her in.

"I believe I know what you want to talk about," he said as she walked past him. Harry locked the door again and moved to the cabinet nearby to pick something to drink. "Coffee?"

"Please." Grace silently accepted.

"Sure, just one second." He poured some of the beverage on a couple of mugs, noting how unexpectedly quiet and unexcited she seemed. He tried to push off his mind how offsetting seeing her like that was.

"How's everyone handling the news?" He said, a calm smile adorning his face. Harry knew very well where his operators stood, but Grace seemed to need the gesture.

"As well as anyone would imagine. It's a fucking shitshow," the woman lamented before taking a large sip of the drink Harry had handed her. She barely registered how steaming hot the coffee was before drinking it.

"People are wondering if there was anything we could've done," Grace explained, her eyes momentarily exposing the loss she felt before returning to a blank look. But it was enough for Harry to notice.

"I don't think so. It's…disappointing," Harry took a second to find the proper word to say, "Each and every single one of you had done more than enough than anyone could've asked from you, yet-"

"We're not enough?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Harry was about to vehemently deny that ridiculous statement, but she was right, he heard those words before from a high-ranking official: 'They're not enough'. He pursed his lips, thinking for a second; long enough for Grace to notice that he hesitated.

"You have proven yourselves to be extremely effective. People hoped that you'd defeat the White Masks, but they never expected that you'd actually do it." It wasn't a lie, but that also wasn't the truthful answer Harry wanted to give.

'They're not enough'.

"Rainbow is a weapon of war in times of peace," he carefully tried.

"Why not just call us useless?" Grace inquired, frustrated.

"That's because you're not useless." Harry instantly replied, secure. He gazed deep into the eyes of the woman that sat across her. His gaze was petrifying, but not frightening. Her shoulders dropped – she hadn't realized how tense they were.

Grace knew he was talking about her – she knew he meant it.

She glanced down at the half-full mug that she still clutched with her hands.

"We're lost, Harry," she pushed the fake spectacles up her nose, "We don't know what we're going to do after it's all over."

Harry just listened.

"As you said, we're all weapons of war, but this war- our war, is over. We've got no reason to fight," Grace glanced at the windows that led to the garden outside – it was raining, "But fighting is the only thing we know."

"I'd never say this as your psychologist, Grace, but as your friend…that's not true."

The smallest of smiles curved Grace's lips.

"You are all incredibly unique. Every last one of you is fascinating, and the only reason I didn't quit was because of you." Harry leaned against his desk, next to the chair Grace sat on.

"You can be whoever you want, Grace." The woman fought back the urge to snort, "I really believe that."

They stood there for a while, watching the rainfall behind the window. Neither of them had anything else to say; she enjoyed the short moment she was at peace with herself and he was just glad that he helped.

"Thank you, Harry," she glanced back at the man that also looked down at her. "I really needed that."

"No, Grace. Thank you. You and the others made this the best job I could've asked for. It's just…" he hesitated, his hand tightly grasping his mug, "a shame that it's coming to an end."

"We all tried," her smile was a little broader this time, "We fought as hard as we could."

"I know you did. The world is a safer place because of it."

Grace almost jumped to her feet, her shoulders were noticeably lighter and not nearly as tense as before she walked into this office.

"I'm going to miss you, Harry." She offered her hand, which Harry gladly grabbed in a firm handshake. She wanted to hug him, but she knew better than to embrace her superior officer.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Grace," he smiled, despite the trace of sorrow in his voice.

Neither of them wanted to break the contact, so they just stood there for a couple of seconds. Their friendship had been genuine ever since the second they met, when Harry was introduced to the Rainbow team as their new director. She always liked how he gave each and every one of them a hundred percent of his attention, always making sure that he was an approachable leader. He saw them as the complex people they were, and not mere weapons of war.

He was the change they needed to win the war.

Grace turned around and walked to the door before Harry could notice.

Her eyes had turned misty.

"Goodbye." She hurriedly muttered before closing the door and disappearing in the dark, her steps rapidly quickening.

Goodbye… he grabbed the mug and took a sip of the drink, but the coffee was already cold.

* * *

**Author's** **note:** Right! My first chapter published in two years, maybe. If you found this chapter by following my profile, I'm very sorry for the delay, there's absolutely no excuse for it, I was lazy and uninspired; I needed a fresh start.

This is my first Rainbow Six: Siege story! I've been wanting to write something for R6 for a long, long while, but I never found something interesting to write about. I wanted to write something realistic, exciting, and most importantly, political, so that's what _A Weapon of War_ is going to be. This short prologue is a pilot chapter, and it will take a while for the next chapter to drop, but I'll try to hurry and bring something nice for you all to read as fast as possible.

_A Weapon of War_ will follow Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam's perspective as she tries to cope with the deactivation of the Rainbow Initiative. It took them eight years, but they've accomplished their mission of wiping the White Masks. However, things might not be as simple as it seems.

I wanted to give a special thank you to One More Guy for editing this chapter. He's been my beta for so long, and while working with me might've been a frustrating experience, he's still helping me. Another huge thank you for Devil's Darkside; you might know him from his story _What Will it Take_ (if not, go read it!), he's helped me give an insight as to how to write a decent R6 story, plus some extra information.

And another one to all of you who read this chapter! Drop a review, I promise that I'll reply to every single one of them!

Thanks for Reading. See you next time.  
**-RStyle.**


End file.
